Previous systems only compare the sensor signals provided by the sensors for detecting a rollover situation with a fixed threshold or only set sensor signals from sensors of the same type against one another. A combination of these sensor signals and a comparison with a threshold value is used to decide upon a triggering of the restraint means, which either leads to a high sensitivity of response and corresponding spurious triggerings (misuse) or leads to the triggering decision not being made at the right time.